


Letter

by Carousal



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Letter

แซมที่รัก

ไม่เคยมีครั้งไหนเลยที่ผมรู้สึกว่าการเริ่มต้นอะไรสักอย่างเป็นเรื่องที่ลำบากยากเย็นเหมือนเวลานี้ ผมมีอะไรมากมายที่อยากจะบอกพี่ แต่ไม่รู้ว่าจะเริ่มต้นประโยคว่าอะไรดี…ตอนนี้ข้างตัวของผมมีกระดาษเขียนจดหมายที่ถูกฉีกและขยำกองเป็นพะเนิน บางแผ่นมีแค่คำเดียว แต่บางแผ่นก็เขียนไปเกือบหมดแผ่นแล้วก่อนที่มันจะถูกฉีกไปกองรวมกับแผ่นก่อนหน้า ผมไม่รู้ด้วยว่ากระดาษแผ่นนี้ ที่สุดแล้ว มันจะถูกขยำกองรวมกับแผ่นอื่นด้วยหรือเปล่า

อย่างไรก็ตาม ผมหวังว่าจะเขียนจดหมายฉบับนี้เสร็จก่อนสี่ทุ่ม ผมมีเวลาแค่นั้น เพราะที่นี่จะดับสวิตช์ไฟตอนสี่ทุ่มสิบนาที แล้วเมื่อดับไฟแล้ว ที่นี่จะไม่มีแสงอะไรอื่นอีกเลยนอกจากแสงจันทร์ แต่คืนนี้แสงของมันคงจะลอดผ่านมาไม่ถึงที่นี่หรอก เพราะในคืนพระจันทร์เต็มดวงอย่างคืนนี้ ดวงจันทร์จะลอยต่ำกว่าคืนอื่น ๆ กว่ามันจะขึ้นสูงพอที่จะลอดผ่านซี่ลูกกรงที่อยู่บนผนังสูงเกือบติดเพดานนั่นได้ ผมก็คงถูกปลุกให้ตื่นขึ้น ไม่ว่าคืนนี้ผมจะหลับหรือไม่ เพื่อที่จะถูกพาตัวออกไปจากที่นี่แล้ว

แซมครับ ผมฆ่าคนตาย

พี่คงจะไม่รู้หรอกว่าผมเขียนประโยคนี้ลงไปในจดหมายด้วยความรู้สึกแบบไหน เพราะตัวผมเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน…ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่อยู่รอบตัวผมตอนนี้เป็นอะไรที่ผมไม่เคยรู้จักมาก่อน…ไม่เคยแม้แต่จะจินตนาการ…หรือไม่ก็ผิดแผกไปจากที่ผมเคยคิดว่ามันเป็น แซม ผมไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนเลยว่าความตายที่ดูเหมือนจะห่างไกล เหมือนเป็นปรากฏการณ์ของมิติอีกโลกหนึ่ง ที่จริงแล้วอยู่ใกล้เกินกว่าที่ใคร ๆ คิด…มันเป็นเหมือนกับอากาศที่ล่องลอยอยู่รอบ ๆ ตัว แต่ไม่มีใครสามารถสัมผัสมันได้ และเมื่อถึงเวลาที่ได้สัมผัสกับมัน ค่าตอบแทนจะแพงเสมอ

เหมือนที่ผมกำลังจะต้องจ่ายอยู่ในเวลานี้

มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่โล่งอย่างประหลาด หลังจากที่ผมต้องจมอยู่กับความหวาดกลัวและความรู้สึกที่เหมือนมีดวงตาที่จ้องเขม็งมาจากข้างในตัวติดตามไปทุกหนทุกแห่ง เมื่อผมจรดปากกาลงบนกระดาษและเซ็นชื่อยอมรับสารภาพทุกข้อหา…มีใครบางคนพูดขึ้นมาแว่ว ๆ ตอนที่ผมถูกควบคุมตัวว่านั่นเป็นความรู้สึกผิดชอบชั่วดีที่ซ่อนอยู่ในมโนธรรมของตัวผมเอง…นี่ก็อีกที่ผมไม่เคยรู้จักมันมาก่อนเลยทั้ง ๆ ที่มันอยู่ข้างในตัวผมนี่เอง

แต่ตอนนี้ผมกำลังกลัว

พี่กับแม่มักจะพูดอยู่เสมอว่าผมเป็นคนกล้าบ้าบิ่นและไม่เคยกลัวอะไรเลย…ผมชอบทำอะไรโลดโผน ชอบการแสวงโชคและเสี่ยงดวง…ผมก็คิดอย่างนั้นเหมือนกัน…แต่วินาทีที่ผมรู้สึกตัวว่ามือของผมเปื้อนเลือด และเจ้าของเลือดนอนแน่นิ่งไปแล้วภายใต้หิมะที่หนาวเย็นโดยจะไม่มีวันจะลุกขึ้นมาอีก…วินาทีที่ดวงตาสีเทาเบิกโพลงจ้องตรงมาที่ผม ประทับแน่นอยู่กับใบหน้าและมือที่สั่นเทา เช่นเดียวกับร่างกายที่สะท้านจนเหนือการควบคุม…ผมกลัว

แซม ผมเพิ่งรู้จักความน่ากลัวของความตาย โดยเฉพาะเมื่อผมคิดว่าตัวเองมีความสามารถพอที่จะควบคุมมันได้…แต่ที่จริงแล้ว เปล่า

วินาทีนี้ ผมก็กำลังกลัวเหมือนกัน…แต่ไม่เหมือนกัน…ตอนนี้ผมกำลังกลัวกับสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้นกับตัวเองในอนาคตข้างหน้า ซึ่งกำลังจะมาถึงในอีกไม่ช้า คืนนี้เป็นคืนสุดท้ายที่ผมจะได้อยู่ห้องนี้…มันเป็นห้องพักชั่วคราวสำหรับนักโทษที่รอการส่งต่อไปคุมขังที่อื่น…เวลาสั้น ๆ ที่ผมอยู่ที่นี่ในระหว่างการพิจารณาคดีที่ไม่ยืดเยื้ออะไรมากนัก ไม่ทำให้ผมรู้จักมันน้อยกว่าที่ควรเป็น แต่อาจจะไม่ลึกซึ้งอะไรเท่าไร เพราะผมสัมผัสมันจากความมืดหลังสี่ทุ่มสิบนาที นอกจากคืนข้างขึ้น ที่พระจันทร์จะสูงพอที่แสงของมันจะลอดผ่านซี่ลูกกรงเข้ามาให้ผมพอมองเห็นอะไรต่อมิอะไรได้ลาง ๆ

การมองดูอะไรจากในความมืดกับในที่สว่าง ไม่เหมือนกันเลย แซม

เสียงสัญญาณบอกเวลาสี่ทุ่มดังแล้ว ผมคงต้องส่งจดหมายฉบับนี้ถึงพี่พรุ่งนี้เช้าก่อนออกเดินทาง ถึงแม้ว่ามันอาจจะบอกอะไรพี่ไม่ได้มากนัก เพราะผมไม่มีเวลามากพอที่จะเขียนใหม่อีกครั้ง แต่ที่จริง ต่อให้พี่อยู่กับผมที่นี่ ก็คงจะไม่ได้ความอะไรมากไปกว่านี้ เพราะผมเองก็ยังไม่รู้เลยเหมือนกันว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับผมต่อไป หวังว่านี่คงจะไม่ใช่จดหมายฉบับสุดท้าย ถ้าเป็นไปได้

อากาศเย็นมาก แต่ผมรู้สึกดีที่จะได้นอนขดตัวอยู่บนเตียงแข็ง ๆ แล้วมีแต่ความหนาวที่ขอดกระดูกผมเท่านั้นที่อยู่ในความคิด…ผมจะได้ไม่ต้องนึกถึงดวงตาสีเทาของเจ้าของเลือดสีแดงบนหิมะสีขาวที่ปรากฏตัวขึ้นทุกครั้งที่รอบตัวมืด

ขอพระผู้เป็นเจ้าคุ้มครอง  
ออร์แลนโด บลูม


End file.
